


Boss Monster

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Against a Wall, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, Tentacles, eldritch horror, exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Boss Monster

“I don’t do this.” You told your friend as the two of you held hands upon entering the building.

“It’ll be fine.” They comforted you, patting you on the back as the two of you got ID’d and went deeper into the club-like atmosphere. “Everyone here is clean or they aren’t allowed in. You can have anyone or anything. It’s simple.

“I don’t know.” You murmured, staring into the darker areas of the club as people were being wildly inappropriate in public. You looked back towards your friend. “I’m not this kind of person.”

“Try it once.” They lead you further into the building where dancing lights, music, and all sorts of funny things were happening. You grew nervous. This was sort of sex club for exclusive people. Your friend had gotten the two of you in here from the help of someone you didn’t know. There were all races, creatures, and types in here. It was like a buffet of sexually willing people. You started to get hot under the collar at the though but decided it was best to keep a level head. They pulled you into a room full of patrons and patted you. “I’m going to leave you here. It’s time for you to grow wings and fly. You’ll do fine. You’re kinkier that you’d like to lead on.”

They disappeared into the crowd and left you looking. You squirmed a little bit before deciding to check the place out. It was cute. You liked the overall vibe of the place. You entered a room with glass-like walls that seemed to get foggy when you stepped behind them. The world was interesting enough before magic came into play but now it was just wondrous. The music continued to shake inside your chest as you stayed in the somewhat empty room. There was a couple of people in here doing lewd things. You could hear the noises. You pulled your dress down a little bit more to cover some skin as the noises got louder. You were blushing red all cover. This was definitely something new to you. You stared at the wall in front of you as it changed colors. It went from soft pastels, blinding neons, and deep shades. It was awfully pretty in here. You felt like you were ruining the atmosphere with just being yourself. You turned to leave the little glass room when a guy was leaning against the doorframe with a glass.

He was handsome to you. He wore an all-black suit with shiny shoes. He seemed to be of the eldritch race with an octopus-like head with tentacles hanging from the lower section of his face like a long beard. His hands had three fingers but the rest of him seemed somewhat human. He was the color of a freshly picked rose. You were startled for a brief moment. “Sorry, hope I wasn’t interrupting.”

“Nothing to interrupt.” The man murmured, voice sounding muffled from the tentacles.

You moved forward to be closer to him. “That seems surprising with where we’re at.”

He seemed to laugh. “You’re here as well with nothing to do.”

The two of you seemed to mesh well. It started off with a light conversation that slowly deepened as you sat on a bench together. Time seemed to pass slowly. The club became a bit more packed. You and he were no longer part of a small group in this room. It had grown in people. You finally took a moment to look around to see people engaging in more activities. You laughed softly at that and looked to your new companion.

“So, Haoz.” You murmured, scooting a little closer to hear better. “It seems we are two oddities in this place.”

“Does that make you shy?” Haoz asks, reaching for your hand to gently touch your fingers. “That you are part of the minority in this place. “

“You could say that. I don’t have one-night stands. I’m not easy to strike up a conversation with.”

“Then luck was fortunate for me.”

You smiled at that. “Luck was for both of us.” His hand came up to stroke your cheek. You leaned into his touch and stared up into his black eyes. Haoz stared at you for a moment, his tentacles wiggling just ever so. You leaned forward a little bit. He took that moment to Part his tentacles and kiss you. His mouth was strange against yours but gave you basic details on how to show your passion. The kiss deepened as you were lost to him in that sweet moment. The tentacles seemed to caress your face, hair, and shoulders. He pulled away just ever so slightly and you leaned in to touch his chest. Haoz took your hands in his and kissed your face.

“We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do in public.”

You knew what the intentions of this place were. You looked back to see the foggy glass all around you. It felt safe enough. “I’m okay as long as no one is trying to make it an orgy.”

He seemed to nod before pulling you into his lap. Things seemed to happen quickly. It was a mess of kisses and hands. Haoz made you feel safe in this place. Heavy petting led to your dress being slid up your thighs. His hands caressed your soft, plump skin. He was cool to the touch. You felt butterflies in your stomach. His fingers moved lower and groped your bottom. You gave him tentative kisses and warmed up beneath his touch. Everything was so soft about this. It was weird compared to the crazy outside that had lead up this.

His fingers grazed your mound and rubbed you through the fabric. You held onto him and hit your face into his chest as his fingers worked their magic. Haoz worked you into a frenzy pretty soon enough. You were sensitive to his touch and even more so with all your senses heightened with being in public. Your panties became wet from your own desire as his fingers worked your entrance. He stretched your open and worked his two fingers inside. With the little movement he could make with your panties in the way, he pumped you full of his fingers. They felt unusually long compared to your own fingers as they curled inside you, brushing places that you had not touched. You glanced up from your hiding spot to see people on the other side of the glass. You were brought back to the moment where anyone and everyone could see you.

Haoz chuckled softly as he thrust his fingers deep inside. “Something good happening? You squeezed down awfully tight.

You grew embarrassed at the thought and replied with silence while snuggled back up into him. You pressed little kisses over his tentacled face. He pulled his fingers from your slick and showed them to you, your own juice shiny on his fingers. You felt the heat in your face and you looked to him. “I want more.” You whispered into his ear. The music seemed to rush all your senses and you really how loud the area really was. There were people leaning against the glass of your little area but no one had come around to see inside. Haoz nodded to you and slowly stood up while keeping you around his body. He gently pressed you against the wall. You kissed him tentatively as he seemed to work himself out of his pants. You felt something very warm press against your nether regions as he pulled your panties to the side. Your eyes were glued to his face at that moment.

Haoz kissed your nose. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. Your Eldritch partner nodded and slid between your folds before pushing in slowly. He stretched you in the finest manner, better than any toy you owned. He let you adjust to his inhuman cock. You knew it was different from the way it seemed to swell and twitch inside. You patted his shoulder and leaned against the wall to let him continue.

He took your command and began to slowly thrust. He was ribbed in a way that made everything feel intensely good. You tried to keep your voice down. It was so hard though because the way it felt as he rubbed your inner walls was delicious. You gasped as Haoz bottomed out, his cock twitching even more as it seemed to rest fully inside. He leaned more into you for support against the wall. His hips began a quick pace, with two short thrusts and one deep one. It was rhythmic and had you clinging to him in no time. It felt like he was stimulation you all over. You’d never been with an eldritch before but it felt amazing. You cried out loudly and dug your fingers into his shoulders as he started deep thrusts aimed right at your core. You were thankful to not be facing the group of people as you continued to shamefully wail for him. He readjusted the two of you quickly so you were being held with just one hand before sliding his other between you to grind his fingers against your clit. Your insiders did a flip-flop.

You gasped loudly as the beginning of an orgasm was forming. Haoz seemed to smile at your leashes and nuzzled you gently. It was a stark contrast to the mind-numbing pace he set forth between your legs. Your back arched off the wall as his cock sent you over the edge with one more thrust against your deepest point. Haoz clutched you, hands gripped your cheeks as he slammed in quickly before pushing in one final time. Your inner walls clutched him with every wave of pleasure as a snark formed on his lips. All his tentacles wiggled and circled before you felt a hot gush of fluid fill your body. You held onto him for a long time. He slowly slipped back down on the bench that the two of you had started at.

After a few minutes, he started to check on you. His tentacles brushed your hair from your face and looked your body over. He studied you for a moment before pulling himself together.

“Was that alright for you?”

You softly laughed and leaned forward to murmur against his cheek. “That was delighted, Haoz. I’m glad it was with you.”


End file.
